Broken Bones
by 12cathy
Summary: Team Natsu goes on a job. What Lucy doesn't know is that their job takes place in the area of the world she hates most. They don't know what lurks in the forest they have to explore. What will happen next? Will Team Natsu be strong enough? Was this just a trick to kill them? By the way! This is a Nalu! *Fangirl Scream*
1. Heartfilia!

**All I have to say is, I don't own Fairy tail.**

* * *

**~Lucy POV~**

I wake up on my bed and smile. Another day with the guild! I change into my usual outfit. I grab my belt and my keys. On the way out, the landlady scolded me about my rent pay being late, that happened three years, ago.

"Gomen, Gomen!" I replied, putting my hands up in an innocent gesture. (Gomen = Sorry)

"Don't make your rent late, next time!" She scolded me. I sweat dropped, and continued my way to the guild.

It was a normal day at the guild, and when I say normal, I mean beer cups flying across the room, beer puddles everywhere, burnt tables and chairs, and a not yet drunk Cana drinking next to fourteen empty barrels.

"Hi, Mira!" I greeted as I walked towards the bar. She smiled and waved at me.

"Can I have a fruit smoothie today? " I asked. "I'm in the mood for one." She nodded and went to get a cup. The blending noise of the blender wasn't heard from the noise of all the ruckus in the guild.

"Here you go!" Mira placed the fruit smoothie in front of me.

"Thanks, Mira!" I smiled. I drank the smoothie sip by sip, until Natsu noticed me...

"Lucy!" He yelled, he was blowing fire out of his mouth, making the area around me very warm. "Let's do a job!" He grinned his big, toothy grin.

"I guess..." I replied. "But let me finish my fruit smoothie!" I chugged the smoothie down and stood up. I knew something would distract Natsu. He was eating Fire Chicken, gobbling chicken by chicken down. I sweat dropped.

"Natsu!" I yelled, I was hopeful of him hearing my voice through all the noise. He has super-human hearing, who wouldn't hear that?

"at ih eh Luy?" He asked through a mouthful of food. I gave him a confused look, and he swallowed everything in his mouth. I was surprised he still had a 6-pack with all that food...

"What is it Lucy?" He asked after he swallowed his food. I sweat dropped, again.

"Didn't you say we were going to do a job?" I asked. "Doesn't Erza hate waiting?" I grinned evilly at the second question I asked. That made Natsu run to the entrance of the guild.

"Where's the job?" I asked after I had caught up with Team Natsu. "And what is it?" Erza held up the request paper.

"Explore a Forest?" I asked. "100,000 Jewels?" I sweat dropped. This person was either rich, or it wasn't a real request. Erza sighed and took a bite from strawberry cake, how she got it? I don't know.

"Where's the forest?" I asked. Natsu, Gray, and Erza all stopped. They shook their heads, and I sweat dropped.

"What?" I asked. "Why can't you tell me?"

"We'll tell you later." Erza replied,"Come on, the train is about to leave. Natsu's eyes widened.

"T-train?" He stumbled over his words. Erza nodded. Natsu glared at Gray.

"This is probably all your doing, snow flake." Natsu argued.

"What did you say, Flame Brain?" Gray argued.

"I hope I don't here fighting." Erza looked back.

"N-nope!" Gray and Natsu said in unison. "We were just playing a game!" I sweat dropped.

_The Magnolia Train leaves in one minute._

"Let's hurry." Erza yelled, dragging both Natsu and Gray by their shirt collars. I quietly followed. The train was very long. We stepped inside, and it was crowded.

We finally found a seat that was empty, and could fit four people. Natsu and I sat at one booth, Gray and Erza in the other. Erza pulled out a strawberry cake from who knows where, and started eating it slice by slice.

Natsu had his cheeks puffed out and looked like he was about to puke, I slowly moved away from him, but his head fell into my lap. I sweat dropped.

Gray was making little ice sculptures and Natsu seemed to have the energy to melt them, then he would go back to being sick. I was sitting quietly in my spot. I took out a book that I picked up at Earth Land.

The book name was _Fairy tail._ I laughed, making everyone's attention focus on me. I showed them the book. It had pictures in it. It showed all the different adventures we went through, it's almost like Earth Land has the magic to make books from our life.

Natsu had started reading my book, immediately forgetting about his motion sickness.

"This has all the different adventures we've been through!" Natsu yelled.

"Hey, squinty eyes! Shut up, will ya?" Gray groaned

"Like your one to say, Ice Prick!" Natsu yelled.

"Do I hear fighting? Or is that just my imagination?" Erza asked, still munching away on her cake.

"It was just your imagination!" Natsu and Gray said in unison, they sent evil glares at each other after Erza had turned back to her cake.

"Aye Sir!" Happy shouted.

"Where'd Happy come from?" I sweat dropped.

"I was here the whole time." Happy drooped his head down. "Natsu! Lushee didn't notice me!"

Natsu was already back to being sick. I sighed. This train ride was going to be a long one.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. I dreamt of my mother, Layla, and being back with her. It was the best dream I've had in years. I liked the way things were, now, but I still have always wished that my mother would come back from the dead.

_Five more minutes until we arrived at the Heartfilia Train Stop._

I opened my eyes, hearing that, I wanted to die. My father would be near there.


	2. Is this love?

**Gihi~ Lucy has just found out where the train stopped! _The Heartfilia area._ I don't own Fairy tail! I'm glad I don't! Because then, there wouldn't be any fan fics about it... If you know what I mean!**

* * *

**~Natsu POV~**

I felt like I was about to puke. I watched Lucy sleep there. She was like an angel. I quickly shook away those thoughts and continued being motion-sick.

_The train will stop at the Heartfilia train stop in five minutes._

I was relieved, and wanted those five minutes to go by. I watched as Lucy slowly opened her eyes in horror. I was sorry for what we had done. I felt terrible. Both mentally, and physically.

If I wasn't mistaken, I think I saw a single tear roll down Lucy's cheek. I felt worse for doing this to her, but Ice Prick and Erza made me. I slowly got up and lied on the table.

"Why..." I swear I heard Lucy whisper. "Why'd you do this to me?" I fely more and more terrible every second.

_The train will stop at the Heartfilia train stop in one minute. Please pack your bags and get ready to get off at this final stop._

I was relieved, but also mad at myself. I was relieved because I'd get to get off this moving vehicle that I'd been in for more than five hours, and mad at myself because I actually tricked Lucy. I could imagine an angel and a devil arguing inside my head.

_The train is coming to a stop at the Heartfilia train stop. Please get ready to exit the train._

Lucy hadn't said anything when she found out where we were going. She was just staring off into her own little world. I wonder what she was thinking about. She was probably thinking about how mean I was. I swear I felt water trickle down my cheek.

* * *

**~Lucy POV~**

This was for the best, right? We can get 100,000 jewels just by exploring a forest, right? A shot hit into my mind like Natsu and Gajeel fighting.

My father was the reward giver. I slammed my head into the table, almost making Erza's strawberry cake fall to the ground. I would've been in big trouble if it did.

"Lushee.." I heard a high voice talking to me, sadly. I looked up to see a blue cat, standing on the table. I wiped my tears away.

_The train has stopped at the Heartfilia train stop. Please exit the train._

I ran as fast as I could to the nearest door, leaving Erza, Gray, Happy, and Natsu behind.

_They tricked me! I thought we were **nakama!** _One part of me was thinking that.

_It was for the best. Their my **nakama,they **wouldn't do this to be mean. _My other half was thinking.

I ran to a bench and cried my eyes out. Everyone stared at me as they walked by, thinking I was a disgrace, crying in the area owned by a random _rich _dude!

Team Natsu came out of the train two minutes later, they were looking around for me.

"There!" I heard Natsu shout. I heard a scampering of feet, then a warm hand touched my back. I quickly wiped away all of my tears, and looked up. I did something unexpected.

I immediately hugged Natsu, and cried into his chest. I heard his surprised heartbeat, then it slowed down, and I felt hands wrap around me in a hug.

"Lucy.." I heard Natsu whisper. "It's okay. I'm sorry. I really am. I never wanted it to be like this." I looked up into Natsu's warm and kind eyes.

"N-Natsu." I barely said it in a whisper, I was sure Natsu couldn't hear me. I forgot all about what they did to me, all about Erza and Gray watching, and I almost forgot...Happy was also watching.

"But why?" I blurted out. I didn't want to say it in front of them. Shoot. No. It was normal of to say something like that in a situation like this.

Natsu seemed surprised at that. I dug my face closer into his chest. He smiled, warmly. I couldn't see it, but I was sure he did. I can't believe I was doing this.

"L-Let's go." I stammered. Natsu let go of me, and I let go of him. His chest was wet with tears. I would see Gray and Erza whispering sheepishly to each other, soon, Happy joined them.

I kept getting glances from Natsu, and he kept getting glances from me. I was glad I had my Nakama to help me through hard situations like this.

I could almost imagine my spirits snickering to each other. _Yeah, right. Just Nakama._ I imagined they would say. I quickly brought that subject out of my mind and took one last glance at Natsu.

* * *

**~Natsu POV~**

I never imagined something like that would happen. Hugging Lucy like that... H-Hey! Just in a Nakama way! I don't _love _her or anything! I sighed.

I saw Lucy glancing at me. How I knew? I was also glancing at her, and when our eyes met when we were glancing at each other, we would immediately look away, I was glad Lucy couldn't see me blushing.

You know, I was only blushing because I'm a _fire _dragon slayer! Too much heat in the body, it makes me blush! I'm not embarrassed by us meeting eyes! Duh!

"Hehee!" Happy laughed his devious laugh, loud enough so I could hear. I made a flame in my hand and inched it closer and closer to Happy, making sure he didn't see what I was doing. I quickly brought it towards Happy and it burned his tail.

"EEEEE!" Happy shrieked. I burst into laughter, and I swear I could hear a chuckle from Lucy. Happy and I argued on the whole way to the forest.

* * *

**~Lucy POV~**

I glanced at Natsu again to see his flaming fist inching closer and closer to Happy's twitching tail. I stopped to see what was going on. Closer and closer, his flaming hand went towards Happy's tail.

It was like a slow movie with a lot of suspense. As the flame, slowly crept closer and closer to the confused cat, er, exceed! Natsu brought the flame into Happy's tail. The flame reaches its victim!

I chuckles lightly to myself, hopeful that Natsu wouldn't hear me, I was 99% sure he would glance back at me, so I quickly turned around and caught up with Erza and Gray, going a few steps further than them so I didn't have to hear their messy talk about Natsu and me.

I sighed as I glanced across my shoulder. I saw Erza and Gray pointing at me, then pointing behind them, they were probably pointing at Natsu, then they burst into laughter.

My face flushed deep red, and I quickly ran a few more steps away from the gossiping Stripper and redhead. That's what I'm going to call Erza from now on... or from now on in my thoughts! That's what she gets!

I shivered at the thought of calling Redhead, Redhead, and getting beat up by her. I'd never get to see the next morning, or night. I shivered once more.

Natsu had somehow caught up with me, with a Happy with a cast on his tail. I sweat dropped.

Natsu had seen me staring at him, and we both looked away. I wonder if he was blushing, too. I really had no excuse, so I'll tell my thoughts the truth.

I think I like Natsu. I almost fangirl screamed over the thoughts of the great adventures I've shared with Natsu. His big toothy grin that he would smile at me, and I remember when he saved me when I fell from the tower.

I smiled at those thoughts. I hope there isn't a mind reader around here... I gasped in horror, making Natsu look at me. I shook my head and sweat dropped at my thought that I had.

What if Natsu was a...


	3. Birds or Dragons or Things?

**Okay... So... I don't own Fairy tail!**

* * *

**~Lucy POV~**

What if Natsu was a mind reader? I laughed at that thought, then started to hop forward. I thought about what would happen if Natsu was really a mind reader. My face flushed red. He would know everything.

W-W-well, by everything, I would mean he would know... that... I shouldn't be embarrassed at this! He would just know I'm his nakama, but he already knows that, right? I made myself smile at that one, and then laugh.

I brought out a sigh. I was talking to myself again like I'm a friend talking about a... crush? No... Talking about Nakama. I face palmed myself.

"Lucy!" I heard a Natsu's voice call out. "You passed the forest!" I sweat dropped. He didn't have to be so loud. Now everyone here would know me as a clumsy and cry-baby kid.

"Okay.." I shouted. I went back a few steps, trying to ignore the people staring at me. As I was walking backwards, I bumped into Natsu. My face flushed red all over again.

"Watch where your going." Natsu chuckled. I immediately covered my red face and went into the forest. Natsu started following me, with Happy flying behind him.

* * *

**~Natsu POV~**

Lucy had bumped into me while she was walking backwards. I looked a bit surprised.

"Watch where your going." I chuckled. Lucy covered her face like she was crying, and ran into the forest. I was confused, then I realized what happened. My face turned red and I started following Lucy into the forest, Happy was flying behind me.

I had lost sight of Lucy. _This is bad._ I thought. Lucy wasn't strong enough to defend herself... I mean... She's strong enough. I have to stop worrying about her! Yeah..! I face palmed myself.

I started walking around the area of endless trees. Wouldn't this be mission accomplished? We explored the forest... I sweat dropped and kept on walking.

I saw a tiny little red bird chirping around. The bird faced me, and ran towards me like I was ready to be defeated. I sweat dropped. One tiny little bird couldn't defeat me like that!

I made a flame in my hand and brought it towards the bird like I did with Happy.

"You think you can defeat me?" I asked. The bird turned around and it got caught in my flame. I snickered. Now I have something to eat.

I grabbed the roasted bird out of my flaming hand. I got ready to eat it, but it took over a dragon's body. Wait... DRAGON?

I looked closer at the beast. Nope. It wasn't a dragon. Maybe a wyvern? I looked closer. Nope. Not a wyvern, either.

It wasn't anything, well, it was SOMETHING. It had wings. It had... hooves... It also had a beak, and a devilish tail. This is why there was a high payment. I sweat dropped. Eh, this'll be easy.

"I'm all fired up!" I shouted. I charged at the creature, literally, all fired up, but it just dodged my attack.

"Heh. Your a sissy for just dodging, FIGHT!" I yelled at the mysterious creature. It seemed to understand, and it started glowing blue, green, and purple.

I watched in awe as the creature morphed into a dragon. A red one.

"Their... alive..." I managed to choke out. I heard a shriek in the distance. Anyone could recognize that shriek. It was from Lucy.

* * *

**~Lucy POV~**

I saw a cute little bird and went to hold it, but it turned into some creature with hooves, wings, and a beak. Yes, it had a body. It had some kind of eagle's body.

I shrieked as loud as I could. It rang through the trees. I was defenseless. What I thought was a defenseless bird before, was now a harmful creature of mystery.

"Open! Gate of the Lion! Loke!" I shouted while holding Loke's key in the air. Loke appeared, holding his right arm for some reason. I sweat dropped.

"Loke! Kick this..._thing's_...butt!" I ordered. Loke nodded.

"Regulus Beam!" Loke shouted, aiming at the creature. An amazing beam of light shot from his hand, and to the creature, but the creature only absorbed the light, making it seem more powerful.

"I am sorry, Lucy. I am no help here." Loke apologized before going back to the spirit world. I decided I didn't need to defeat the creature, but send him off somewhere far away. Stars shined evilly in my eyes.

I looked around for a nearby pond, or lake, or any water source. I found a puddle.

_It's worth it._ I thought. Or I hope it was worth it.

"Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" I shouted while holding Aquarius's key in the air.

"Lucy!" She raged as she flopped inside the puddle. "Don't summon me in such dirty water! This isn't even water for my likings!"

I sweat dropped. "Okay, Okay!" I apologized while holding my hands up. "Wash this creature out of here! Don't wash me with it, too." I put my hands on my hips.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Aquarius shouted while bringing her vase thing up, then down to get rid of all the water inside, it washed the creature away, but I was caught in it, too. Aquarius immediately went back into the spirit world.

I cursed under my breath, hoping Aquarius could hear me.

* * *

**~Erza POV~**

I had been separated from the group. I sighed as I took a bite of my strawberry cake. _mmmmm!_ I thought.

I picked up my sword as I walked around the endless trees. I looked at the request paper. I don't understand why it was so high paying.

I saw a green bird chirping around. I held back my strawberry cake..

"Your not getting any!" I hissed. The bird flew towards the cake, and I sliced it away with my sword. It didn't do anything. Instead, it transformed into some creature with hooves, wings, and a beak.

I readied my sword. Nothing could defeat me. I had fought all one hundred monsters in the Grand Magic Games. I can handle a puny little bird that uses illusion magic.

I imagined the bird, and hit the spot where I imagined it.

An hour later, I had gotten a bunch of wounds all over my body. The creature took no damage from any of my different armors and weapons.

I didn't want to do this, but if I didn't, I would most likely die. I had to...

* * *

**~Gray POV~**

I was walking around, not noticing that I didn't have my shirt on. I saw an icy blue bird. My stomach growled.

"Your going to be nice food." I smiled. I made a sharp ice crystal and made an effort to catch the little figure flying around.

"That's it!" I sighed.

"Ice-make Cannon!" I shouted. A gigantic ice cannon appeared before my eyes. I steadily aimed for the bird. I shot the ice bullet that was hidden inside the cannon.

It hit the bird, and ice shards flew everywhere. The cannon would freeze it, then I could catch it. There was icy steam everywhere, and I couldn't see where the bird froze.

I wiped away the steam and saw a creature with hooves, wings, and a beak before my eyes.

I groaned with my stomach. I couldn't eat anything, anymore.

"Ice make spear!" I shouted. An ice spear formed in my hands. I charged at the creature with all I could, despite my hungry stomach, and draining energy.

I closed my eyes as the creature and spear made a collision. Nothing happened. I heard the clinging of their surface. I felt my ice spear shatter to pieces. I opened one eye. The creature was not damaged at all.

* * *

**They are still all stuck with what seems like invincible creatures! What should I call them? Oh yeah, before you say anything, Lucy is also still stuck with her creature. Aquarius's wave caught Lucy, too, didn't it?**

**Please Review! It gives me encouragement to write more! Or else, like my other story, The New Exceed, I will start making shorter chapters because I don't know if people like them or not!**


End file.
